


And a flower sprouting out of her head.

by juliaaaaboff



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny Dreams, fluff and comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaaaaboff/pseuds/juliaaaaboff
Summary: When Dani wakes up enraged at Jamie for something she has done in a dream, how can Jamie figure out what she has done? And eventually, make it up to her...
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	And a flower sprouting out of her head.

If you had asked Dani before she’d fallen asleep how she felt about her life, you would probably have received a relatively positive answer. As it were, she wasn’t dead, she had Jamie in her life, thus a fantastically thriving sex drive. Although there was an evil ghost inside her it was ok because the sex was so good so life was, for the most part, looking up.

Now Dani liked to think of herself as a rational person, not someone to jump to conclusions and always hearing both sides of the argument before making judgments. Jamie didn’t always agree and loved to make this known...However at 3 am when the logical side of Dani’s brain was still fast asleep and her body was running purely on a disoriented state of awareness, rationality was certainly not at the forefront of her mind.

Rule number 1 of when your girlfriend is mad at you is to actually listen to what she has to say, unfortunately for Jamie, she had missed the memo on being a considerate and emotionally available girlfriend given the fact that she was dead asleep and it was 3 in the morning. So when she was harshly yanked from her slumber by her small girlfriend’s angry shaking and hissing of her name, she didn’t take it too nicely.

“Oh god, what? What’s the matter?” Jamie’s voice was thick with sleep and she immediately attempted to prop herself up and survey the surroundings to check for any danger. However, her body had not yet received the wake-up call and, with a muffled “oomph” sound escaping her, her arm collapsed beneath her and she fell back into the nest of blankets, her face returning back to the pillow she’d been so cozily snuggled into not moments before.  
Attempt number 2 was slightly more graceful as Jamie rolled over to face Dani, an arm already reaching out to make sure she was still there and unharmed. She murmured in the sleepy tone that Dani usually loved so much.

“Baby what’s wrong are you okay?”

It took Jamie all of 4 seconds to observe the body language, that was a basically a giant flashing warning sign, radiating from the blonde ticking time-bomb beside her. She mentally went through everything she could have possibly done to make Dani mad at her. Did she kick her off the bed in her sleep again? No, that only happens when she has dreams about involuntary exercise. Did she hump her leg?? No Dani loves when that happens! 

“No I’m not okay, I’m mad at you,” Dani huffed. “I can’t believe you would do that to me.”

“Did I kick you in my sleep again?” She questioned, “Dan you know I can’t help it when I do that we talked about this.”

“No, no it wasn’t that, it's worse than that,” Dani countered, her anger-filled voice melting away to reveal .. Hurt?

“Baby please can you tell me what I did, it is 3 in the morning and I want to go back to sleep,”

Jamie pleaded with her glowering girlfriend.

Dani just rolled her eyes and turned over so her face was lost in her pillow. The barest mumbling could be heard and Jamie strained her hearing in an attempt to decipher it. What she caught made her drop any pretense at being sympathetic towards her girlfriend.

"DANI! Did you seriously wake me up because you were mad that I dream cheated on you. As in I cheated on you in YOUR dream!”, Jamie said in utter disbelief.

Scoffing at the ridiculousness of all she hugged her pillow close and went to fall back asleep, only to snap her eyes back open at the feeling of a pillow whacking her in the face. Dani’s pillow to be specific.

“No!” Her girlfriend said. “You aren’t going back to sleep, we are talking about this.”

“Okay,” she countered, whatever allowed her to go back to sleep quickest. “Who was it with?”

At this, Dani dipped her head, and despite it being dark in the room Jamie knew how her girlfriend acted when she was embarrassed and could tell she was blushing.

A tiny voice offered up the words that Jamie knew would turn this into something she couldn’t ignore.

“A moonflower.”

Jamie dropped her head into her hands and took a slow count to 10 before she allowed herself to dignify that with an answer.

“Baby I love you, I love you so much. But if you mean to tell me you woke me up at 3 am, starting an argument over a dream you had about me and a moonflower... Then I’m going to need  
to re-evaluate some life choices.”

She cast a glance over to Dani, who had her arms crossed, legs turned away and was staring at the opposite wall refusing to make eye contact.

“You just looked so happy with your moonflower family,” Dani whined, “The babies had your cute little nose and hair like a moonflower :0,” and if Jamie hadn’t been nervous that her girlfriend might just attack her, she would have burst out laughing. As it were she pursed her lips in a barely-there attempt at a serious face and scooted closer to wrap her arms around the rage-filled love of her life.

“Well then I suppose I’ll be even happier with my normal people family. Blonde haired little gremlins running around the place sounds quite fun, don’t you think?” She quipped at Dani, trying to ease the tension.

“The only person I want to have a family with is you okay?” She reasoned, snuggling closer and trying her best puppy dog eyes hoping Dani could feel how sad they looked in the dark.

She tentatively let go and tried her luck at turning over and resuming her sleep.

“Goodnight I’ve got to get up early to open the store so I do need to sleep now okay,” she said softly and closed her eyes for hopefully the final time that night.

However as luck would have it, Dani stiffened beside her as a realization set in.

“Work!? Like where the flowers are? No! Absolutely not! Come on you better cuddle me until I forgive you, Jay.”  
Jamie wrapped her arms around her now pretending to be angry girlfriend’s torso. She brought her lips to Dani’s shoulder, earning a loud breath from the woman beside her.  
“Can I make it up to you in any other way?”  
Dani made her answer exceeding clear by grabbing Jamie's tit and pulling her into a deep, warm, kiss. The thought of moonflowers only back to the first time they were inside one another. Oh what a wonderful existence.


End file.
